undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash
Flash is currently in Extreme Legacy Wrestling (ELW) & Vengeance Wrestling and was previously in a CAW development show in China. Debuting with his Twin Brother Dash Flash and Dash debuted each other as a tag team and around the locker room the were known as tag team rookies they changed that when the went versus a tag team of billy roe and T-man a heel tag team they defeated them by doing a 450 splash on them at the same time with a winning effort. Now in the locker room they were called by fans "Flash and Dash with the 450 splash dont make them kick your ass". (rhymes right). Career 2008-present Flash's Singles career after tag team Tag team forever almost they had been the great tag team they carried so many tag titles. They first had a rivalry with the Wolf pack (A-X and Kid Wild).They had a rivalry to see who is the most extreme tag team Wolf Pack thought they were because they use wepons but flash and Dash knew they had greater training so they challenge wolf pack for the titles at Judgement Day in an Extreme rules match the wolf pack won. They had there rematch with a great rivarly at night of champion which was a TLC match flash and dash lost again wolf pack claimed they were a great extreme tag team. Flash and Dash talked to there friends the Beast Boys (Domination and Jacob) Domination told them that his brother can be annoying and they might be extreme but the beast boys were hardcore meaning that domination would take care of his little brother for them. Flash and Dash had a match for #1 contenders match for the tag titles vs America O' Clock and and Todo america and they won without knowing the champions which were there friend the best boys they met at Breaking Point in a Hell in a Cell the best boys won that match and they both shook each others hands. Then Flash and Dash met 2 guys that wanted to injure and end there career the heel tag team the Radors they didnt want Flash and Dash taking there spotlight it was a non-title rivalry at No way out in a steel cage the rador were wicked emo guys but Flash and Dash did there special 450 spalsh at the same time and won the match. After that rivalry the general manger at the time was T-man and even though T-man hated Flash and Dash he still had to give them a chance so dash went to the Cruiserwheight rankings and flash went to the intercontinental ranking. Flash kept the intercontinental for a long time until he lost it by Ricky Anderson and then. Flash went to the top to the World Heavywhieght level and beat the very skilled Icon then he met with Alex and with an interference with the icon Flash beat alex. Then he met with Prohibited and Prohibited beat Flash in a Cell. Flash got his rematch at Survivor series and won with restriction interfering. Then came WWE superstars wanting to pick with the little guy flash and it was randy orton that wanted to mess with flash. Flash lost his title to Spirit and got transfered over to ELW raw which then he had a rivalry with randy orton, john cena, and Lula at Raw the met at WWE's Wrestlemania ft ELW for the ELW champion it was a Fatal 4 way Lula was defending his title vs all those talent but the one who had the upper hand was Randy orton and Lula was injured from all the super kicks fom the head Flash gave him. So Flash had to take the ELW champion back to ELW it was flash vs Randy orton for the ELW championship at Extreme Rules and Flash with so much injury and pain won and brought the ELW champion back to ELW. Back together with his brother Flash and Dash came back with his brother and the crowd was WILD they picked the titles. They went to extreme rules defended there title in a tag macth and lost it to The Extreme Icons (John x and Justin Blair). Then when The Grish and Vega had the titles thought they were the best tag team in ELW but Flash and Dash knew that was wrong. Dash went versus Vega and lost, Flash and Dash and Funky cool met at the bash and they also lost but at smackdown Flash will go vs the grish and who will win. Vengeance 2014-present Flash debuted at Vengeance KoTR against Antho and Kid Wild in a triple threat no DQ match for the Vengeance Internet Championship/Television Championship,he put a hell of a fight but was unable to capture it. Category:CAW